List of 2010 videos
January January 01: Wheezy Ultimatum January 04: Nerds, Jocks, Musicians, Pimps & Druggies January 05: Obama Talks to People! January 06: Wheezy 1 Billion January 07: My TV is Thick January 08: Northern/Southern January 11: Decaf January 12: Bulgy January 13: Who'll Stop the Rain January 14: Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese January 15: Red Scare January 18: Best Job in the World January 19: Sick Sick Sick January 20: There is no Hat January 21: Broken Bad January 22: Flux You January 25: Tweeting Dog? January 26: Advatar January 27: State of the Beard January 28: Wheezy iPad January 29: The Month is Over! February February 01: The Drinky British February 02: TOYOTA February 03: No Moon Landing February 04: Panda Express Myself February 05: Tuft Luck February 08: E Pluribus Football February 09: Stupid February 10: DanceQuake February 11: Leggo My Eggo Hole February 12: Dad vs. Abraham Lincoln February 15: Lincoln's Revenge February 16: No More Holidays February 17: Dizzy Dizzy Dizzy February 18: Peter the *Shirt* February 19: I'm Dying March March 01: Life Off March 02: Frogs March 03: It's Raining Fish March 04: Wheezy Shoe March 05: Kitty Squished in Trashcan March 08: Green Vegas March 09: VegassageV March 10: Wheezy Desert March 11: Fine Welcome Home March 12: Who Wants To Be A Youtubillionaire 2!? March 13: Dominooooooooos March 15: Igloos vs Teepees March 16: @anywhere March 17: Kiss Parts of Me. I'm Part Irish. March 18: Dinosaurs vs Robots March 19: Bagel of Destiny March 22: H2 Uh Oh March 23: Whale Munchies March 24: It Sucks/I Love You March 25: Framing 101 March 26: A Coffee Story March 29: On the Go March 30: Cats vs Dogs March 31: Fist Collider April April 01: Wheezy Waiter is NAKED! April 02: April Fools Hangover April 05: Oh No! Coffee Shirts! April 06: Trouble with my Ex April 07: Explosion Wednesday! April 08: START April 09: Comment Tiiiiiiiiiime April 12: How to not go Viral April 13: Late April 14: KABOOOOOOOOOOOM! April 15: Stupid American April 16: Forewarning April 19: Radio Killed the Internet Nerd April 20: How to Make a Plural April 21: How to Read April 22: The Crying Game April 23: Beauty 101 April 26: 300th April 27: Youtube Corrupts Children! April 28: Kitchsplosion! April 29: Travelllllllllling April 30: Wheezy's Day Off May May 03: This Video Will Change The World Forever! May 07: Red May 10: Killing Clones is not Murder May 11: Original Craig May 12: There's a Death at the End of This Video May 13: Intro to Wheezy Waiter May 14: Teleporting Hologram Motorsports Water Cup May 17: Eye Care is a Myth May 18: How It All Ends May 19: To Garch or Not to Garch May 20: Blame-o May 21: Suuuunglasses May 24: Thumpnail May 25: Hot Dude May 26: Planet-eating Star May 27: Sexiest Channel on Youtube May 28: Juggle Boogie May 31: Deep Dark Secret Hot Dog Rain Dance June June 01: World Domination June 02: Indoor Trap Shooting June 03: I Hate Things June 04: Ode to Cadmium June 08: World Oceans Day June 09: A Streetcar Named Explosion June 10: Feelings 101 June 11: Wheezy in Wonderland June 14: Flag Day June 15: My First Video June 16: Tiny Bubbles June 18: Millionaire Dogs June 21: Tip Your Waiters June 22: Derbyshire June 23: Last Word Freak June 24: Sarcasm 101 June 25: 100,000 Hugs June 27: My New-ish Episode of Truth or Fail June 28: Ideas Unlimited June 29: Every Wheezy Waiter Video Ever Made June 30: Awesome Power Line Fire July July 01: British Rule of Canada July 02: Flying Cars are Real?! July 06: Craig Ave. July 12: Vidcon July 13: Handstand 101 July 14: Volcanic Lightning! July 15: How to Become Famous Overnight July 16: Oodles and Oodles July 19: Trust 101 July 20: Allergies 101 July 21: The Middle of the F*ding* Week July 22: The Point of Life July 23: Monkeys vs. Apes July 26: Kings of Pigeon July 27: Life Finds a Way July 28: Battleship Earth July 29: Wheezy Waiter Goes Bananas July 30: Wheezy vs Santa August August 02: Recovery Sleep August 03: When I was Hideous August 04: Coronal Mass Ejection August 05: Too Much Good News August 06: Slap Fight! August 09: Discontinuity Song August 10: Apologizers August 11: Your Perseus is Showing August 13: Wheezy Treasure: Wrinkle of Secrets August 16: Karma Monkey August 17: Tuesday 101 August 18: Safety Lessons August 19: Manatee Thursday August 20: Craig vs Clone August 24: Missing Alligator August 25: F*Ding* August 27: Dear Future Craig August 30: Big August 31: Trinidad NOT Tobago September September 01: Things Take Time September 02: Past vs Sandwich vs Future September 03: Soft Journalism September 06: Laboriousness September 07: The Grey Area September 08: Rat Heroes September 10: Craig vs Canada September 13: The Wonder and Magic of DANCE! September 14: I Love it When the Coffee's Done September 15: Coffee did a bad thing? September 16: Too Sexy for my Clone September 17: Oddball September 20: All Aliens go to Heaven September 21: How to Live Forever September 22: UFO September 23: Dieting 101 September 24: Commental September 27: High Tech Lifestyle September 29: National Coffee Day? September 30: 400 October October 01: Team Beard - Supernote 2010 October 04: CompariSon October 07: Wheezynote Supershoe October 08: WHAT?! October 11: Wheezy Eagle October 12: Noise Pollution October 13: Attention October 15: Opinions 101 October 18: Vacation 101 October 19: Wheezy Institute October 20: Relaaaaaax October 21: ZOO October 22: Willis Tower October 26: Hot Calcium October 27: At the Studio October 28: Time Travel and Zombies October 31: A Special Message From Wheezy Waiter November November 01: The Great Excitement of the Day November 03: Man Swallows Quarter November 08: The Art of Conversation November 09: Clone Takeover November 10: Introducing the Wheezy Shoe November 17: Arguably Canada November 17: Clones, Lasers, and Antimatter, Oh My! November 22: Anti-Social Media November 23: You Got It, Dude November 24: Heavy Metal Sun November 29: Sparklegate November 30: Juice December December 01: Conspiracy Conspiracy Conspiracy December 03: The Spy Who Drugged Me December 06: Comfort Zone December 08: Clone in Space December 09: Corruption 101 December 17: Project for Awesome 2010 December 21: Tron Premiere December 22: EXPLOSION: The Musical December 24: The Wheezy Identity December 28: One Take Waiter (for real) December 29: Inclementary December 30: Quiet Quake